Secrets
by NightTracker
Summary: The gang are continuing their quest for the Shikon no tama, but Inuyasha seems a bit gruffer than usual.. what could be wrong? R&R? Chap 2 added 12-12-02
1. Default Chapter

****

SECRETS 

****

"What are you waiting on! Hurry up!" 

"Will you chill out a second please?? A girl can only walk so fast!" 

"Hmph.. stupid..stupid girl..mweh.." 

Sango and Miroku shook their heads, Sango chuckled. 

"They never change, do they?"

"Not one bit." Replied Miroku with a feindhish twinkle towards his traveling companion. Sango rolled her eyes and batted her eye brows towards him, and when he fluttered a momment in surprize, she sent him sprawling with the back of her head to his shoulder. 

"What the..? Hey!" As Miroku lands near Inuyasha's feet, the hanyou glances down before back up to Sango with an eye brow arched, before again, back to Miroku. "Lecherous monk.."

"All I did was give her a look.." He shrugged as he dusted himself off, standing upright once more, seeying Sango adjust the boomerang upon her back, the young priest heh'' and moves to walk beside of Inuyasha, who dosnt so much as blink his way. 

"You really need to get a life…" 

"I have one thankyou."

"Not a good one."

"Why you.."

"Boys!" 

Both guys twisted their heads about to see Kagome coming up beside of Sango, and she didn't look happy. 

"Inuyasha, lets rest, we have been walking /all/ day afterall."

"What if I don't want to?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, Sango knew what was coming and grinned. Inuyasha raised an eye brow, before his expression faded. 

"Ah no, don't you d-"

"Osuwari!" 

Thud. Down he went. The whole group began to laugh as a small orange puff escaped the confines of Kagome's pack.

"Hey! Just because you pick on Inuyasha dosnt mean you have to pick on me tooo! I was in yer backpack Kagome!" The young kitsune wailed. 

"Im sorry Shippou, really." 

"Its okay!" Shouted the young fox, bounding over and into her arms. Miroku came over to stand beside of Sango, as Kagome glared towards Inuyasha, waving her finger threateningly. 

"Want me to do it again?"

Swearing underneath his breath, the dog demon grumbles as he rises, wiping the dust from his bright red kimono with a deathly stare towards Kagome. 

"Don't wave yer finger at me, I cant help it if yer all pathetic and cant stand to walk more than a few hours!" 

He crossed his arms and hmphed, snorting, he leaps high onto an overhanging tree branch, and nested there. "We move in one hour." With that, he laid his back against the trunk, and closed his eyes. Sango and Miroku gladly settled down and began a conversation all their own as Kagome sighed, and glanced upwards, towards Inuyasha. Shippou nuzzled into the side of her face, now perched atop her shoulder as he followed her starry eyed glance. 

"What ya lookin at Kagome?"

"Oh nothing.."

"If you say so.." With a blink, the small kitsune lept off of the raven haired girl and trots over towards the other two parties within the group. Smiling at him, Kagome turns back towards Inuyasha. If only you wernt so pig headed, and stubborn, things may go smoother.. thought the girl. Moving her eyes away, she found a nice spot where the roots were growing above the ground, creating a nice nook she could settle in for the time being, and settled down, closing her own eyes. Soon, the entire group was napping, all save ofcourse, Inuyasha. 

As soon as shed moved below him and dozed off, he was wide eyed and watching for anything out of the ordinary, it was his duty to protect her, and protect her he would. A sideways glance towards Mioku and Sango, with Shippou sleeping inbetween, it was amazing how trusting Sango was. 

"Ouch! Hey!" nevermind.. Inuyasha had to grin rather wickedly as he watched Miroku try to make a move on the sleeping Sango, only to be whacked upside his head. Pathetic humans.. intertaining. Golden amber;s pierce the afternoon as the sun's rays flicker through the thick canopy above and reflect off of his bright, mysterious eyes, making them flash. He watched her, watched Kagome for a few minutes without even so much as a blink, before he sighed, and as he went to turn away, she fidgeted and whimpered. Wha? With a quik twist of his body, he was down the trunk in an instant and watching her curiously, she was only dreaming. Hmm, wonder what of. He tilts his head slightly, continuing his study, before she suddenly awakens with a start. 

"Ack!" Instead of sitting him, she threw her arms out, connecting with his chest and sending him backwards. 

"Gah!" With a thump as he nearly went rolling down the hill this tree just happened to be sitting on, he growled softly and once more, stood up and scurried over to her. 

"Ya know, you have a real bad problem of punching the ones who care about you!" He snapped. Kagome blinked, and quikly turned around, truly astonished their little sherade hadnt awakened the others. Whoa, they must have been just as tired eh? 

"Hey, you listening ta me!? Kagome!"

"What!?"

"Are you listening??"  
"How can I not? You never speak lower than a shout!" She emphasized the last word. Inuyasha grumbles. 

"You stupid girl, if nightmares disgruntle you so much, don't dream um!" 

Kagome frowned and curled her upper lip slightly as she stared blankly at him. Did he just say what she thought he said? And he was calling her pathetic..   
"You cant will your dreams Inuyasha." She explained, keeping her civil tongue. Inuyasha was about to say something, but thought against it, and climbed back up onto his limb. 

"Don't wake me again."

"Wouldn't /dream/ of it!" 

"Mweh." With a grunt, he settles into himself, folds his arms into the sleeves of his kimono and huffs. Why did it seem they could get along so well one momment, and completely against each other the second? Sometimes it didn't make sence, and for one, Inuyasha was terribly confused. 

*There he goes again.. sulking. Geez, my brother /is/ More mature!* Shaking her head slowly, she walked back over towards the group, and settled down alongside them. Shippou mumbled something and scurried over towards Kagome in a hurry, the girl pulling him into her arms as the tod fell back to sleep. She set there, and sighed. *He seems stressed over something.. hes usuelly not this pushy.. Wonder whats wrong?* A tilt of her head in thought. * I know.. im gonna get his mind off of whatever hes thinking.. cheer him up? Maybe..* And with that, she grins to herself with a nod, and falls to sleep. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Inuyasha?" 

Nothing.. 

"Inuyasha!"

"Hrm? Wha.. ack!" Pulling himself from his slumber, he landed with a hard thud upon the ground infront of Kagome, crouched down, claws bared. "What is it!? Whats wrong??" 

Kagome blinked and merely stood where she had been, and folded her arms with a tilt of her head. 

"Nothing;s wrong, you overslept! Its been uhm.. four hours?"

"WHAT!?" 

"Don't shout!"

"I have every right to shout, why didn't you wake me up!"

"Me!? I was sleeping! It was /your/ job to wake us all up you know!"

"Nani??" 

"Don't /nani/ me!"

"There at it again.." Yawned Sango, Miroku meakly nodded as Shippou crawled over onto Sango's lap. 

"Mrr..why do they always have to fight for?" whined the fox. 

"Because its what makes them, them." Replied Miroku. Sango shrugged and Shippou blinked. 

"Well, they could cool it every once in a while.." 

Miroku and Sango only laughed softly at the small kitsune. 

*He must have been more so tired than we were, to be that sleepy…* thought Kagome as she watched Inuyasha a momment, him twitching under her stare. 

"Err, baka.. what are you starin at?" 

"Not, sure." Inuyasha's eye brows arched as his pupils narrowed. What did she just.. growing red faced, he grimiced and looking as if he was going to blow up, quikly turned about, his back to her. 

"Feh.. _hakoirimusume."_

"What?"

"You heard me. Leave me alone! We move out in ten minutes, /ten/ minutes!" 

"Well huff huff to you to!" Kagome snaps, only to have Inuyasha walk off without a word. Turning around herself, the raven haired school girl shuffled back to her friends. 

"Kagome, that was a bad fight."

"Huh? No it wasn't Shippou, weve had worse."

"But it was worse than your normal fights.."

*Hes right.. * "Nah, your imagining things kid!" She chuckled, trying to livin the group, it didn't work. 

"Come on, you two are really going it it lately, whats wrong?" asked a very concerned Sango, Miroku even looked dazed. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know, hes been like this the past three days, I cant get near him, and hes been cracking a lot of harsher jokes than before. Its like hes trying to push me away from him.." She seemed heartbroken. 

"Aww common, cheer up, im sure he dosnt realize hes-"

"Yes he does, he realizes it alright, he means to, he wants me gone! Im beginning to think he dosnt care about me any more, and we were.. we were getting so close!" She sniffled slightly, Shippou clambering about untill he set upon her left shoulder, wiping away a small tear that stained her pretty face. 

"Don't cry Kagome!" Whined Shippou. Sango came over to hug her friend. 

"Don't worry, something has been eating at him, I can sense it, your not the only one hes been trying to push away kagome."

"Sango's right, but he certainly has been a lot angrier with kago-"

"Miroku!" 

"Dah!" With a thunk to his face by the demon hunter's fist, he rubbed his jaw and frowned slightly. 

"Do us a favor and keep quiet, please." Miroku merely nodded. 

"See? Even /hes/ noticed it! Its hopeless, im going home."

"Kagome! But ill miss you to much!" 

"We will all miss you.." Sango added, but didn't make any move or say any words to try and make her stay, it was her friend's decsion, no one could stop her. Kagome sighed. 

"Ill stay untill tomorrow, then im going home for the week. I need a break, maybe that will give Inuyasha time to loosin up." 

"Maybe." Miroku added as he steared clear of Sango. Nodding, all three sighed in unison as Shippou remain quiet, unusual for the small tod. 

"Time ta go!" came the all to familiar ring of the hanyou's vocals. 

"Yeah yeah, were coming!" Returned Kagome, placing her shoes back on and prancing up towards him, only to have him huff and begin to walk forwards again. * /what/ has gottin /into/ him?? * She watched as his figure began to get smaller as he descended the hill. "Hey, wait a minute!" no reply. 

Blast it! As Sango and Miroku came round the corner, they looked to one another as the small tod raced forwards and dived for Kagome's bag, making Kagome almost fall head over heels into the grass. Inuyasha's ears twitched, but he made no move to aid her. Kagome sneered and wrinkled her nose. Fine, cant wait till tomorrow…

Author's Note: 

__

Hakoirimusume – means girl who leads a sheltered life ^_^

Well, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so PLEASE read nd review! If you have the time anyways. Tell me what ya think, I tried to stay in character, but over here I havnt seen any episodes with Sango, and only one with Miroku, so im not to sure about those two, and I hoped I kept Inuyasha an Kagome in character, I tried O_o lol there will be a next chapter, probabaly a /few/ chapters hehe, im /hooked/ on Inuyasha, its my new obsession for the momment * Drools and nods * also, I do NOT own Inuyasha or anyone else from the anime, although, if I /did/ own him, hehe.. * Gets some looks * hey! Not THAT way you pervs! O_O * Chuckles * anyways, just let me know what ya thinkies, the second chapter should be up within a few days. ^_^ 

Thankyou for reading! 

~*~ Rachel Annette Postlewaite ~*~

DarkWolf of your Nightmares


	2. Home to Stay?

****

Secrets:

Home to stay?

*Ahhh.. the sunshine! * thought Kagome as she woke from her sleep by the dimly flickering fire. *Today I get to go home! * She could hardly wait to get back, to see Souta, her mother, even her grandfather. With a stretch and a yawn, she woke up so see Inuyasha standing over her, his face terribly close. Kagome blinked and drew back quikly. 

"SIT!" 

"Gah!" Again, Inuyasha was paying for being to close. 

*Hes worse than Miroku! * Kagome growls to herself, blinking before standing upright as Sango and Miroku woke themselves. 

"Whats with the violence huh!?"

"You don't need to be in my face all the time ya know! A girl likes her /privacy!/" 

"Can I help it if I get curious!?"

"Curious nothing! Leave me alone." Her last verbal statement was rather toned down, regaining her composure, she looked towards Sango, who nodded, Miroku, as well as Inuyasha, looked lost at the exchanged glances between the two girls, before Miroku remembered last night. That's right. 

"What the fuck is going on here eh??" 

"Im going home!" Came the abrupt reply. 

"Nani!?" 

"Yes Inuyasha, your precious /shard detector/ is retiring for a week." She seemed so calm now, as she snatched up her backpack, noticing it was heavier than usual. She emidiately glanced round for Shippou, but he was perched atop Miroku's left shoulder, irritating him as he played with the young preist's hair. Kagome giggled at the sight of the two, before glancing inside of her bag. "Ack!" She squeeked as a small yellow, black striped puffball launched itself from her bag and towards Sango with a mew. 

"Kirara!" Sango shouts excitedly, the cat flying into her owner's arms with a meow of effection. Kagome blinked again, as did the rest of the group. "Im so glad your back! I was beginning to worry!" It was apparent the two were close, as the kittin type thing nuzzled and purred in her friend's arms. 

"Aww, glad yer back Kirara." Kagome said, with a squeek in reply frrom the feline. 

Inuyasha just shook his head and waved a hand. 

"Great, its back, now I have another nuiscence to worry over."

"What? Inuyasha, whats wrong with you?" At this, he whipped himself around and got right into her face, Kagome didn't flinch. 

"Nothing is wrong! Stop thinking it! Just.. stop thinking!" 

"Hey!" With a balled fist, she wasn't thinking and slammed it hard into Inuyasha's left shoulderblade. Both blinked, before each turned their backs on the other. Sango and Miroku glanced to each other as they looked to Kirara who mewled innocently and towards Shippou who was just now waking up from his position, alone, on the ground. 

"Wahhh, where is everyon- nevermind. Kagome!" At the cry of the youngling, Kagome turned about again slightly to Shippou flying into her arms. Rubbing the little Kitsune's hair in soft pets, she shooshed him and let him scamper up to sit on her shoulder and hold onto her head for a piggyback ride. Kagome smiled but within she was broken, and wanted badly to understand what pain Inuyasha was going through. She had thought he could confide in her after the first time he had transformed into human, and was nearly killed by the Spider-heads.. obviously she was wrong. He hadnt changed, handt opened up to her anymore than usual. No.. he had changed, into something she didn't even know anymore, and she wished only to find the Inuyasha she knew, and stood beside. *Hes hurting, I just know it, but why..? * Walking ahead, a few paces behind the red clad hanyou, she looked back towards Sango and Miroku. Sango held Kirara close, as they walked on silently, obviously Inuyasha's temper was getting to everyone. 

They had walked almost an hour before Kagome finally realised it. 

"Hey, were going in the oppositte direction!" 

"Yeah, what of it."

"I want to go /home/ Inuyasha." She bluntly quipped. 

"No yer not." Came his reply. Kagome's eyes went wide with shock. 

"What did you just say?"

"I said no."

"No way am I staying here!" Sango and Miroku, along with Shippou, looked at her questioningly, obviously feelings tugged. "Im sorry, I didn't mean it like that." They all looked back towards Inuyasha. 

"Yer not goin back, and that's final!" 

"Alright, that's it! A girl's gotta do what she has to do!" Inuyasha raised an eye brow before Kagome took off in a dead run back the oppositte back, back towards Kaede's village, and the Bone Eater's well. 

"Hey!" The hanyou was actually surprized, yet not. She was full of spirit; you could never tell what she could do next. As he took a leap to chase after her, he was grounded rather ungracefully as Sango through that monstrous boomerang upwards into his path, not being able to avoid something so close so fast, he slammed right into it, and fell into a slump on the dusty earth. "Feh.. baka, whade you do that for!"   
"Kagome's going back to her family Inuyasha, you cant stop her, I wont let you." 

"And neither with I.." Miroku spoke up from behind, holding into that gloved, beaded hand. Ofcourse he wouldn't, but it was a nice threat none the less. Shippou glared at Inuyasha, and fumbled about in his non-visable pockets as Inuyasha glared daggers, and swiftly jumps above them, Shippou jumps, and lands on Inuyasha's right shoulder. 

"Get offa me ya little weasel!"

"Inuyasha! Present!" With a thud the half demon hit the ground hard, and sat there with this big statue sitting on his front hands. 

"Arrgh, not /this/ again! Shippou, remove it!" 

"Not untill Kagome goes home!" 

"Shippou…"

"Nope!" The kitsune chimed, proud of himself. Sango and Miroku laughed whole heartedly, as they began to move off in Kagome's direction, back towards Kaede's village. 

"Hey! Hey come back! Get this fuckin thing offa me!" Inuyasha wailed. 

"Isnt he cute when he begs?" Sango chided innocently, knowing full well the hanyou could still hear them. Inuyasha merely growled, and twitched his ears back. 

"When I get outa this, yer all gonna pay!" 

"Keep dreaming!" Spouted Shippou, as the four travlers continued on their merry way, making note of where Inuyasha was so they could, ofcourse, go back and undue the spell later on when they were sure Kagome was back in her own time zone. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Finally!" 

"Kagoooooooomeeeeeeeeeee! Waiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt!"   
"Huh?"

"Kagome!" She heard it again, turning around to that same orange fluff ball landing in her face. 

"Shippou!" Hugging him like one of her plushies, she kissed his forhead. 

"You won't be gone to long will you? How long is a week anyway?"   
"I wont be gone long, ill be gone 7 days, okay?"

"7… okay! Only 7 though okie?" Kagome nodded her head as Sango, Miroku and Kirara, now her full form came trotting up carrying the two. 

"Didn't think wede let ya leave without saying goodbye now did you?"

"I thought.. im sorry." 

"Its quite alright." Replied Miroku as he stepped closer. Sango watched him but he didn't seem to look her way. As Kagome turned back to the well, she suddenly blushed and nearly squeeked had Sango not slammed him. 

"Miroku! Will you never learn?" Sango murmured as he lay on the ground, his head spinning. 

"I.. only tried hugging her.." He whispered as he found his footing slowly but surely. 

"Sure." Turning back towards her friend. "Kagome, have fun, don't stress to much alright? We will see you when you return." Nodding, Kagome smiled to her friends and looked to Miroku who shrugged and smiled. 

"Save journey lady Kagome." 

"Yes, come back saaaaaafe!" added Shippou. As she stepped up and halfway over the well, she glanced around.   
"Wheres Inuyasha?" 

"Oh.. Hes stoned right now." Another whack sent Miroku sprawling. 

"Shippou did one of his little tricks so he wouldn't follow and try to keep you here with us against your will." 

"Oh.."

"Yep! Yep I did!" the child beamed. Kagome couldn't help but grin and giggle a bit, before nodding to her friends, and lept into the well, being transported rather quikly back to her own time. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Mom! Souta!? Grandpa im home!" She shouts as she tosses her bag aside as she climbs out of the well. Buyo comes clambering lazily into the well room and mewls. Kagome smiles and bends down to pet her cat. The fat, lazy thing. "Hey Buyo." As the feline sniffed of her backpack, the scent of Kirara was still strong and the older cat hissed and puffed up a bit in defence. As if asking, you were with another cat?? Kagome chuckled and bent down to stroke her cat's forhead. "Now now, its just Kirara, Sango's kitty." *And what a kitty * she thought to herself, grinning as she exited the well room with Buyo tagging her heels. 

Entering the house through the front door, she flopped down onto the couch and sighed contentedly, oh it was great to be home again! She went to find the remote for the television but couldn't find it. "Darn it!" she huffed, folding her arms a momment before shrugging it off, oh well. Grabbing her backpack once more, she headed up the stairs and into her own room, tossing the baggy bag into a corner as she landed with a soft grunt onto her bed. Ahh, this was nice! And it was Saterday, she could relax!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  


"HEY! WILL ANYONE HELP ME HERE!?" 

"Maybe if you wouldn't shout so loudly.." Came a soft, but deep tone of voice. 

"Kagome?" Sango blinked. "Oh, its yew.." 

"Don't sound so pleased." She folded her arms acrossed her chest and glared at him, Miroku glancing slightly over her shoulder before moving to her right side, as Kirara lept from shoulder to shoulder. 

"Just get me outa this." 

"Cant."

"Nani!?"

"Shippu is the only one who can, and hes out in the forest." Inuyasha grumbled and breathed a few choiced words before getting a firm thunk atop his head. He blinked. 

"Will ppl quit messin with me!?" He roared. "DAMNIT!" he continued, getting a rolling of Sango's eyes as Shippou appeared out of the forest behind him and hpped into view. As Inuyasha sneered and frowned, sitting as best he could with his hands penned down in front of him, he sighed and looked to the ground. 

"Say it and ill help you!"

"In yer dreams half pint!"

"Then I guess yer gonna have no hands!" 

"Damnit Shippou, whenever I get my hands on you ill.." Sango and Miroku chose that time to laugh. Inuyasha spit at them furiously. 

"Saaaaaaaay it!"

"ALRIGHT! Alright.. willyoupleasegetmeoutahere.." he breathed, just above a whisper.." 

"Aww, im sorry Inuyasha, I.. couldnt hear you?" Inuyasha's eye brows arched high and he blinked, before snarling defensively, if he had hackles, theyde be fully raised. 

"Please!" He scoffed. "Damn kitsunes.." 

In an instant the spell was uplifted, and Inuyasha emidiately grabbed and plucked Shippou off the ground by his tail. 

"Hey!"

"Hey nuthin.." his voice back to normal, Inuyasha grinned rather wickedly before glancing around, perfect. Miroku and Sango watched unawares as the red kimono'ed half-demon walked gingerly over to a tree, and hopped up, pinning the young fox to a tree on a sharp branch that went through the side of his pants. Gliding down, he heard to the delight of his over sensetive ears, the squeels of one unhappy fox tod. 

"That's wasn't kind Inuyasha."

"Oh it wasn't? Would you like to be next?" Sango dropped it and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Well my friend, we are going back to the village, you coming with us?"

"No." Came the repremanding reply. 

"No need to get snippy hanyou." Sango snapped, Miroku almost blushing at Sango's protecting him from the verbal abuse, he didn't say anything, didn't want to ruin the momment, no matter how small and insignificant. She actually cared! 

"Miroku, don't even think I did that for you." Well, atleast he could dream. "Fione, do whatever you wish, we'll be with Kaede." With that, the two, sure Shippou would get free and find them sooner or later, walked in no such hurry back to the village, with Inuyasha going in the other direction. 

He found him a nice old oak beside of the well and climbed up rahter slowly, settling onto an overhanging limb, he watched the well, bare, empty and just sitting there, almost beckoning. 

"Feh.. the baka's, all of um. Why are they being such babies.." he spoke alloud to himself, no one was around, why just think when you can talk to yourself? Second thoughts. *Bunch of no account.. stupid.. bah. * he continued to think to himself. Watching the well the entire time. She was probably enjoying herself to her full extent, not thinking of him in the slightest. *Well, have fun in your time, its not I /care/ or anything.. * huffing aloud, he sighed then, peering over his shoulder, wondering where int eh hell Myouga had wandered off to again. He was always running off somewhere..

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Kagome? Kagome!" Its you!"

"Hrm?" She turns around and Buyo, who had been sitting on her lap while she was reading a book, launched herself off in one hell of a hurry. "Ack! Stupid cat!" She shouts, rubbing her bare leg before getting up in a rush as the two embraced each other in one tight hug. "Souta! Im so glad to see you again!"

"Kagome, you were gone for ages back there! I was wondering if you were ever coming back to me!" Kagome blinked *How long was I really away? *

"Souta, how long was I gone?"

"You don't kow? Almost a month! Weve all missed you terribly!" Another blink, this time from both parties. "You didn't know how long you've been gone Kagome?"  
"I must have totally forgottin.. oh Souta, im so sorry! I wont go back for a while, I promis you." The two held each other, Kagome patting her younger brother on the backside as he whimpered into her waist, she only held him, quietly. *I really scared him.. * she thought, ashamed of herself. 

"You.. promise?" Souta sniffled.   
"I promise Souta, I wont leave you.." The two slowly broke their intense hug and Kagome bent down to give souta a kiss on his right cheak. "Im so sorry I frightened you, really I am." 

"Mom and Grandpa are gonna be so happy Kagome." He said again, more quietly. Kagome merely smiled, as they heard the door open, and shut in the main room, as Kagome's mother heard Souta speaking.   
"Souta! Dear.. whos in the house?" She shouted softly. 

"Mom! Kagome's home to stay!" Kagome's mother dropped what she had carried inside, groceries flying everywhere as she ran into her daughter's room, and held onto the doorframe to hold herself upright, as she just stared, her daughter was home! 

*What am I doing.. Souta thinks im here for good.. but what about Inuyasha? How can I break a promise Souta holds so dear..? What am I going to do now?… * Kagome just smiled and ran to her mother, hugging her close, for the momment, forgetting all about Sengoku Jidai…

Author's Note:

Yeah buddy, the second chapter! Reviews welcomed, and asked for! I think I did better on this fic than the first chapter, but eh, whatever you guys think is what counts, did ya like it? Dislike it? Any ideas you would like to see in the next chapter if any? If so, say so in the review section, or drop me an e-mail. Im open to suggestions and I hoped you liked Chapter two!

Iv said I don't own the Inu gang, so if anyone accuses me of not saying so, look to the first chapter. Thankyou, good morning/evening to you all!

Rachel 

~ DarkWolf of your Nightmares ~


End file.
